Little Sluts Loved It
by Eogrus
Summary: Another reposting of a classic. Enjoy!


Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Spike, Ruby and Chomper all looked for Ducky everywhere. The adults joined the search, but they found nothing. As the Sun began to set, Grandpa Longneck convoked a meeting in the Valley, near the great rock formation that looked like an amphitheatrum.

"I am sad to report that our beloved Ducky is still missing. I do not wish to summon despair, but I fear for the worse."

"My poor daughter!" sobbed Mama Swimmer (or whatever the fuck she is called, I don't care), hugging Spike to her thankfully knocker-less chest.

"I for one am still going to look for her" said Petrie's Mother, "Who's with me?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake, are we really going to waste more time on a little cunt!?" said Daddy Topps angrily. He stomped on a tinisaur to further illustrate how much he was in a "dude-I-don't-give-a-fuck" mode. Everyone gasped in horror.

"Topsy, how can you say such a thing!?" asked Tria.

"Yeah, what the hell man?" said Petrie's Mom (I honestly can't call her this constantly. Lets just reffer to her as Marlene, m'kay?)

"Yeah, I said it! And you know what? I hope she's dead! That little abomination was freacking annoying, and she was a blight to our gene pool! I hope she was raped and murdered and had shit shoved up her lungs!"

"YOU DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT MY DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING LOG CABBIN FAGGOT!" shouted Mama Swimmer (let's reffer to her as Teresa, okay?)

Predictably, all hell went loose and the dinosaurs began to attack each other. Teresa striked against Tria, choking her to death with vines. Marlene attacked Grandma Longneck's eyes, bursting them open with her own beak. Mr Thicknose bit off the tail of a random hadrosaur, and then turned him over and shoved his 3 meter long penis up his cloaca, tearing it apart and tainting the soil with blood.

Chaos reigned supreme. Teresa even grabbed Spike and shoved him up a constipated ankylosaur's anus, killing them both in an explosion of gore and shit. Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ruby and Chomper run away as fast as they could, taking refuge beneath a bush. They were all traumatised, sobbing quietly and holding each other close.

"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!" shouted Topps, his face bloody red and his horns adorned with viscerae, ornithopod heads and spartan dicks. He charged against a Stegosaurus, his horns ripping the flanks asunder and bathing his face with guts and semi-digested vegetation.

The five children passed out out of sheer horror.

***  
Slowly, light invaded the unconscious darkness.

The first thing Petrie saw when he woke up was a white radiance coming from above. As his vision cleared, he noticed he was in a very weird place he never saw before. He was in a very weird cave, with four perfect walls of pristine white. Above, a mini sun illuminated all. Tables covered with blades, scalpels, syringes, enemas, sewing threads, needles and flasks, all disorganised and bloody, were randomly displayed across the room.

His friends still profoundly asleep, Petrie decided to inspect. He flew to a nearby table, and was imediately filled with stabbing pain as one of the rusty, bloody needles perfurated his right foot. Quickly, the sorrounding tissue began to be subjected to a mass necrosis, and it began to darken and expell yellow pus.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Petrie shouted on top of his lungs.

Chomper woke up and run towards where his friend was wihout thinking twice. Unfortunately, still dizzy, he collided harshly against the leg of a table, and it fell.

As a result, the dirty equipments were spread all over. Petrie, in an intense agony that rendered him flightless, was shoved right in the middle of a ton of scalpels and needles. A scalpel cut across his right eyeball, creating a spring of vitreous humour and blood, an agony so intense that he couldn't help but spasm in pain. This, in turn, facilitated his torment. Needles stabbed across his wing membranes, his throat, his abdomen - one particularly lucky one opened the intestines, prompting a colostomy, a new diarrhea spouting orifice. This new development was a dark blessing, as the already infectious tools quickly acquired new virulences.

Chomper was not free of torment either. A scalpel cut across his cloaca, not only revealing his internal reptilian penis, but also having damaged it: it was perfectly cut in half, bleeding profoundly in the most vicious agony the young tyrannosaur ever experienced. And thanks to Petrie, shit entered Chomper's penis, infecting him with a bacteria that wasted no time in corrupting the tissues of the damaged genital. In no time, the flesh was now black and oozing yellow, sickly pus.

To make matters worse, a needle perfurated his upper jaw, stabbed his tongue, and emerged through the throat. Diarrhea passed through, and poor Chomper tasted liquid shit, and was powerless to prevent it from going down his throat, into his lungs and digestive system. Several other needles perfurated the lungs and the abodomen, and so a foul mixture of diarrhea and blood emanated from it. Worse yet, a needle had stabbed his liver, causing black bile to flood his system.

Chomper died a silent, slow, shitty death.

Petrie was still wrapped in his torment, his chaotic movements causing even more needles and scalpels to damage him, and the shit wasn't helping. His wing membranes, so cut, stabbed and infected, were now a blackened flesh not different from rotten fruit skin, oozing purple-ish blood and white or gold pus. The inner muscles of the membrane were softer than rotten peach, breaking easily and oozing off, while the actinofibrils were now a transparent fluid, flowing freely above the disgusting liquids. It was clear Petrie would never fly again.

Petrie finally stopped his rampage of self-destruction when he felt a needle drawing some blood from the lower eyelid of his remaining eye. Not wanting to go 100% blind, he stopped moving, hoping the needle would fall off, in vain as it's barbs were well stuck in his eyelid. Covered in rust and shit, it began infecting the eye.

Tears running down furiously, Petrie did not know what to do. He couldn't get up: his impalled foot was beyond numb, completly decayed as the necrosis took over and was now spreading up his leg.

"P-please, s-someone h-h-help-p!"

Suddenly, Cera woke up. And screamed atop her lungs at the horrendous imagery. Stunned, Petrie accidently shoved the needle up his eye, perfurating it and the skull, hitting his brain. With final erratic spasms, he fell and died.

"Littlefoot, wake up!" Cera said while bumping him with her horn.

Suddenly, a well disguised door opened up, and Josef Mengele entered the room!

"HAW HAW HAW, finally I have more specimens!"

Ruby woke up, slowly rising.

"Hey guys, where are we?"

"IN HELL, WHORE!" roared Mengele.

He then grabbed her by the tail, and threw her on a needle covered table. She screamed the loudest she ever had in her life as the rust and blood covered nails stabbed her back, and as she realised the fate of two of her dearest friends. One of them got stuck between her neck vertebrae, and so she was rendered utterly paraplegic, only her head and upper neck still moving. She lost control of her bowels, and a torrent of acidic diarrhea erupted violently and covered the table, Littlefoot, Cera and Petrie's and Chomper's corpses. Littlefoot finally woke up, and imediately screamed at the sight before him, as well as the acidic nature of the guano, melting his epidermis. He and Cera tried to run away, but accidently stepped on the shit covered needles and slipped on the ground, the needles stabbing them all over their torsos, especially as they kept convulsing in pain.

Loving to see other living beings suffer, Mengele took off his pants to masturbate. Everyone gasped in shock. Ducky's mutilated corpse was sewn to the penis!

"You monster!" Cera cried. In a fit of rage, she tried to get up and attack Mengele, but all she did was to slip again and have a scalel slit her upper arm, so profoundly it hit the arm bones. The blood and shit were also mixed with Petrie's and Chomper's rotten tissues, and so her arm began to be infected really quickly. Mengele was masturbating furiously to this, so much that the needles suturing Ducky's beak to his cock began to get loose and black blood was released. Nonetheless, he was feeling a lot of pleasure.

"Oh yes, suffer little whores! You deserve nothing but to be in hell!"

He then grabbed a shitty, bloody scalpel and one of Petrie's decaying wing fragments, coating the scalpel with said tissue, He then shoved it up Ruby's cloaca.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! TAKE IT OFF!"

"HAW HAW HAW, you deserve at the very least to be raped, you retarded abomination."

He used the scalpel to "extend" her cloaca, creating a longer slit by cutting into the tail and into the belly. He then began rotating the scalpel and, especially because of the barbs acquired by all the rust, he was pratically acting as a living blender, cutting flesh into progressively smaller bits at high speed, forming a bloody pulp. Mixing with the shit and rotten tissues, it formed a foul, reddish-brown substance that emanated a putrid odour. Mengele shoved his face to her destroyed cloaca, and began drinking the foul substance, occasionally bitting off pieces of flesh. Ruby was nearly collapsing from the pain and bloodloss. This infuriated Mengele, who punched her beak so hard that pieces of keratin fractured, and blood poured.

"Stupid cunt, you love this, you will feel everything I want you to feel!"

Mengele punched Ruby's face in multiple, vicious strikes, fracturing her skull, smashing her eyes, breaking her jaws. He kept punching until the face was reduced to a bloody pulp. Ruby was no more, or if she was, she would die soon. Mengele then turned to Cera, grinning.

"Your turn, shitstain."

Cera tried to get up and run, but her arm was already decaying severely, so she was left with no choice but to fight. She tried to bite Mengele's hand off, but he had anticipated that, so he simply grabbed her horn and began punching her face.

"Stupid whore, you will not deny your whoredom!"

He then grabbed an enema bag and filled it with Ruby's disgusting substance, as well as some of his own shit and yellow bile, and mixed it into a greenish-yellow mixture that would make vultures vomit. The then walked over to the pain-stunned Cera, and took out an english key from his pocket. He pried her beak open to her jaws' limits, and then punched the jaw bases for good measured, breaking the jaw sockets. Cera could no longer close her mouth.

Her utter misery turned Mengele on immensely. He began kissing and licking her broken face, tasting all the blood and drops of shit and other nasty things. He then began licking her eyes; she tried to close them, but Mengele bit the eyelids off, and then began sucking the orbs. Finally, he managed to dislocate her right eye, and ate it, his teeth gently breaking the eye like a fine grape. He tasted the glorious vitreous humour and blood, watering his mouth further.

He did the same to her other eye, plunging Cera into darkness.

He looked over at Littlefoot. The poor subhuman maggot had shit himself after witnessing Mengele's art. The cloaca was still pouring diarrhea, in fact even acquiring a bright, bloody red tone as it was growing sore, and Mengele managed to get a glimpse of Littlefoot's reptilian penis, hidden within the cloaca.

Mengele walked towards him. He then french kissed Littlefoot, his tongue invading the crying dinosaur's muzzle, the long-neck's own tongue too weak to fight back.

"You are such a little fag. I will make you a whore, just like I did to your slut friends."

Littlefoot didn't dare to say anything. He knew life would never be he same without his friends, so he accepted his fate with dignity.

Mengele then picked the enema. He filled it with Littlefoot's own diarrhea, and pried his snout open, flooding it with the foul fluids. Littlefoot would had vomited if his stomach contents weren't already diarrhea, and his throat too weak to fight back the substance. He swallowed all the oily, putrid substance, his taste buds decaying away. His tongue began to grow numb, as it was being consumed by necrosis.

"Good little slut. Now the fun part!"

He took out a kinife and coated it with all the foul fluids. He then stabbed Littlefoot's belly, and began shoving it in as penetrating motions, basically knife-fucking him. Littlefoot did little more than to sob. Eventually, as the knife reached deeper and deeper, it opened the stomach, and all the shit, blood, decaying tissues and bile bursted from their fleshy prison, coating Mengele's entire body. He licked and drunk it with satisfaction.

So hard that his black blood was now a main component in all the foul swampy mess, Mengele decided that it was the right time to fuck. He raised Littlefoot's tail, and shoved his dong - still with Ducky attached, mind you - up the sauropod's cloaca in rapid, vicious thrusts. Blood began erupting from Littlefoot's cloaca, already begining to get filled with pus and necrotic tissue.

"Oh yeah, you love that don't you little faggot-maggot!?"

Mengele was fucking like a wild animal. His thrusts were so violent that Ducky's corpse was utterly destroyed, and his penis exploded in a mess of black blood, tissue and cum. Littlefoot had a mild orgasm, and to end his Magnum Opus, Mongele bit off Littlefoot's penis, eating it. The blood loss killed both sexual partners.

Cera, blind, was left to die a slow, horrible death in the decaying mess.

Topps found the time portal, and the room where the depravacies took place. He added his puke to the swamp, and then laughed the hardest he ever had in his life, before taking a shower.

He then went to a gay bar. 


End file.
